


Painful Love

by sciencebiatch



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebiatch/pseuds/sciencebiatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{paperweight song fic} </p><p>Jemma is back from the Kree and she's scared that Fitz is ignoring her again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painful Love

~ Been up all night  
Staring at you  
Wondering what's on your mind ~

Jemma couldn’t sleep.

She lay there - eyes wide, hair a mess from the constant turning and those thoughts in her head.

Those thoughts that constantly plagued her mind, every movement, every word replayed in her head over and over like a disk on repeat. Coming out from the kree rock had changed her. It had made her notice things she hadn’t before, those small details which in turn added up to questions. Questions that needed answers.

Leo Fitz. Two words. One boy.

The one boy that has kept her up the past few nights. The one that has meant she couldn’t work or concentrate properly. The one whose heart made her race out of time and her legs feel weak at every touch.

The only problem was ever since she came back Fitz had been different. His was distant and only spoke to her in a professional manner. They never bantered like they used to nor did he mention anything about that date they were meant to go on. It wasn’t like she didn’t know why - it was practically a repeat of last time. She’d left. But this time she didn’t choose to - if it wasn’t for Fitz she would have still been stuck there.

Sighing Jemma tried to close her eyes and just breathe slowly. Being without Fitz for so long all she wanted to do was spend every moment possible with him. She wanted them to spend their every moment together like they used to. She didn’t care if they were just watching Doctor Who in his bunk or if they were in the lab - she just wanted her best friend back.

+

She looked up to try and catch Fitz’s eye but he kept avoiding her gaze. She could feel him watching her as the worked and as she moved around but whenever she looked up he always quickly looked away.

Why ?

Just when she thought everything was going to be right it started to go wrong again. Was there never a time where she and Fitz would be happy ?

Looking at Fitz. Jemma felt her heart start to race again. She thought back to the day he asked her out. She remember how nervous he looked and the way he awkwardly fiddled with the hem of his top. She remembered how her heart raced when he finally got to the point and that breathe of release he let out when she agreed - well half agreed.

Thinking back she never did actually give him an answer. Maybe that was why, maybe a repeat of what happened last time was happening and she really didn't want that.

Jemma felt her tears started to water. Her teardrops started to stain her cheeks. Looking up she looked at Fitz who was staring right back at her.

She couldn't do it. His eyes stared into hers. He looked right at her as if deciphering her. She couldn't do it

~I've been this way  
With so many before  
But this feels like the first time ~

Her heart pounded in her chest as she sat there. Her shoulders shuddered as her tears fell.

The feeling was never as strong as it was now. She'd had crushes before but none of them had made her feel like this. She felt vulnerable and open, open to love. Open to his love.

She heard a knock at her door and she knew who it was.

"Jem" He said softly before walking and sitting next to her.

He didn't say anything, he just wrapped his arms around shoulders before nuzzling his head in her shoulder.

"What's wrong Jem ?" He said softly before placing a light on her shoulder.

Jemma blushes. Her pulse started to quicken.

 

"Please" he moved his hand to push her chin up so she was forced to look at him.

"I don't want to talk about it" Jemma mumbled before trying to turn away.

"Is this about ... You know ... us? Fitz asked tentatively.

Jemma shook her head denying it but when her tears fell stronger she knew that Fitz could tell she was lying.

"It hurts Fitz." Jemma said through her tears, "this. this .. Love. It hurts"

Fitz breathe stopped when Jemma said those words.

"It won't hurt anymore - I won't let it"

Fitz told her before he pulled her in tighter before pressing his lips against hers. Their lips moulded together. Fitz could taste Jemma's tears and he moved his hand to brush along her cheek before he broke away to tell her that everything was going to be okay.

"I love you Jemma. So .. So much. I'm sorry." He said before pressing kisses on her forehead. "I couldn't lose you again." Pressing another kiss on her cheek,"I was scared that ... That you wouldn't be real" Fitz told her.

"I'm right here Fitz. Right here"

**Author's Note:**

> Leave love <3


End file.
